Attack at the Kodash
Overview Summary #Take Koss and Melonni to speak with Butoh the Bold to prepare the defenses of the Grand Forum of Vabbi. #Help defend the Grand Forum of Vabbi. If it should fall, so will the Kodash Bazaar. #Speak with Butoh the Bold. #See Zerai the Learner for your reward. Obtained from :Zerai the Learner in The Kodash Bazaar Requirements :Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission) :Koss and Melonni must be in the party Reward :*2,500 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"Varesh's crusade west through the Desolation has weakened the barrier between our world and the nightmare realm. Already, many suffer terrible nightmares as Abaddon takes advantage of their fears and secrets. It is true. Nightfall is at hand. No doubt they will try to overtake the Grand Forum of Vabb, and with the '''Kodash Bazaar'. I have been instructed to use the Djinn of Ahdashim to protect the keys area. Go with Koss and Melonni to speak with Butoh the Bold. Tell him the djinn will help protect things. He is a great fighter and will know how to best use them in battle. Will you help us one more time, hero?"'' ::Accept: "Without a doubt." ::Reject: "I'm sure Vabbi is safe." ::When asked about quest: "'''Butoh the Bold' is in Forum Highlands, just outside the Kodash Bazaar." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Butoh the Bold) :"Ah, great heroes indeed. These djinn that Zerai sent will come in handy. I have stationed them at the edges of the forum. I fear an attack will come too soon. Serveral merchants suffering from terrible nightmares have already fled. I fear they will serve as conduits for Abaddon's forces. Here they come!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Butoh the Bold: "Here they come!" :Butoh the Bold: "Lyssa protect us!" :Butoh the Bold: "They're everywhere!" :Butoh the Bold: "Get behind the Djinn!" Cinematic Dialogue :Koss: "Melonni? What's the matter?" :Melonni: "Koss! I've had a horrible vision. I saw my village, Ronjok, surrounded by these tendrils and transformed into a nightmare realm." :Koss: "Sounds like a bad dream." :Melonni: "Not a dream. More like an intrusion. A warning. Like I was in someone else's nightmare." :Koss: "These tendrils are bad, but they seem to have stabilized." :': "No, Melonni is right. I have been told that the Garden of Seborhin has been transformed by these things. It has fallen into night." :Koss: "The garden? We must go there at once." :Melonni: "No. If it happened there, it happened in Ronjok as well. We must go there instead." :Koss: "Melonni, no! We need to address a real problem, not a silly dream." :Melonni: "Not a dream. A vision. My village has risked everything on our behalf. They're more important than a few plants." :Koss: "The garden is very important to the princes. We've worked hard to make them our allies." :Melonni: "Allies? You just care about wealthy princes instead of ordinary people." :Koss: "I care about a real threat, not about some distracting dream!" :Melonni: "Not a dream, a vision! You're just being stubborn!" :Koss: "You just think you're always right!" :': "Enough!" :Melonni: "You lead our party, and I will abide by your decision. You must choose which way we must go." :Koss: "Agreed. You lead and I shall follow. Which will it be - the garden or the village?" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Butoh the Bold) :"Zerai and Mehtu the Wise have indeed saved the day; as have all of you. It seems you now have to make a choice. Before you do, speak with Zerai. He will see that you are amply rewarded for your courage. I have not seen a fight like that since Ahmtur the Mighty last cleared the halls of Ahdashim. May Lyssa protect us from Nightfall." Reward Dialogue :"Please take this as thanks. I fear this is only the beginning. The Garden of Seborhin has fallen and Ronjok may be in peril. It seems you must now make a choice, hero." Followup :Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger :Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger Walkthrough There are four separate groups of Margonites that spawn. Don't wait in the center for the Margonites to come. Instead, have everyone stand at the first spawn site while someone talks to Butoh the Bold. This fight is much easier if you use the Paragon skills Anthem of Flame and "They're on Fire!", because the Ruby Djinn will spam skills which inflict burning, you will get the damage reduction bonus almost continually. Do not worry about the Margonites rushing towards the center, take one group at a time, do not go near the center until you have finished off all other groups, as any Margonites that reach the center will just doze off until you are within aggro range. If you can, heal the Djinn during the fight, they are valuable allies. Also, try using traps. Let them gather in the middle, then trap a place and lure them there. Notes *Display your Lightbringer title and utilize Lightbringer's Gaze if possible. *This quest is fairly hard, but is very doable with heroes/henchmen. Bring Mhenlo and Kihm, along with Sogolon, Cynn, and Herta. Those five will work well together. Herta's Sandstorm is especially effective. *Although the dialogue implies otherwise, the two Heart or Mind follow up quests are not mutually exclusive. *Butoh the Bold won't be present if someone in the party has Norgu's Nightfall. These two quests start in the same spot and interfere with each other. *It is not possible to capture skills from any of the four bosses in the Garden of Seborhin while this quest is active or after it is completed until the campaign is completed. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points